mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dentro Noi dei Cuori Grandi
Dentro Noi dei Cuori Grandi, titolo originale Hearts Strong as Horses è cantata da Cutie Mark Crusaders durante nell'episodio In Volo per la Vittoria. Testo ''Parte 1'' ::Mark Crusaders :Siamo le più toste, :pony di questa città, :Una squadra, :nessuno mai ci supererà! :Noi siamo un trio, :noi siamo un team, :Tre grandi piccole pony, :che trionfo sarà! :E se il gioco è duro, :non ci buttiamo giù, :Il nostro motto è questo, :meglio e di più! :Piccine sì, :però non siamo mai sconfitte, :Se ci riposiamo un po', :noi sappiamo che, :Dentro noi dei cuori grandi, :dentro noi dei cuori grandi, :Dentro noi dei cuori grandi, :batteranno dei cuori grandi! :Se poi ci mettiamo insieme, :successo c'è! :Con le Cutie Mark Crusaders, :tu puoi vincere! :Con determinazione, :portiamo la nazione a vincere! :Dentro noi dei grandi cuori, :dentro noi dei grandi cuori, :Dentro noi dei grandi cuori, :al galoppo noi tre dritte verso la gloria, :Ogni sfida superata sarà! :Dentro noi dei cuori grandi, dei cuori grandi! We are the most tough, pony of this city, A team, no one ever surpass us! We are a trio, we are a team, Big three small ponies, who will triumph! And if the game is hard, do not we give up, Our motto is that, better and more! Wee yes, But we are never defeated, If we rest a bit ', we know that, Inside of us big hearts, inside of us big hearts, Inside of us big hearts, beat the big hearts! And if we get together, success there! With the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you can win! With determination, we bring the nation to win! Inside of us big hearts, within us the great hearts, Inside of us big hearts, galloping three of us straight to glory, Each challenge will be overcome! Inside of us big hearts, big hearts! ''Parte 2'' ::Belle :Le più toste una squadra ::Bloom :Nessuno mai ci supererà ::Scootaloo :Noi siamo un trio, Noi siamo un team ::Mark Crusaders :Tre grandi piccoli pony che trionfo sarà :Forza!, andiamo all'impero di cristallo e facciamo in nostro :spettacolo, Noi doviamo vincere questa gara ragazze! :Dentro noi dei grandi cuori :Dentro noi dei grandi cuori :Dentro noi dei grandi cuori :Al galoppo noi tre, :Dritte e verso la gloria :Ogni sfida superata sarà :Dentro noi... :Dei cuori grandi :Dei cuori grandi Belle The more tough team Bloom No one ever will surpass Scootaloo We are a trio, We are a team Mark Crusaders Three big small ponies that will triumph Come on let's go !, Empire crystal and we make our show, We diamond win this race girls! Inside of us big hearts Inside of us big hearts Inside of us big hearts Galloping three of us, Straight and to glory Each challenge will be overcome Inside us ... Hearts big Hearts big Testo Originale Parte 1 :Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle ::We're the toughest little ponies in town ::Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around ::We are a trio, work as a team ::We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene ::We get going when the going gets tough ::We know our very best is just never enough ::We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated ::We could take a little break, but we don't need it ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::When we put our minds together, we can achieve ::We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe ::We've got determination to represent the nation ::For the win ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses Parte 2 :Belle ::Got the moves, got the mojo... :Bloom ::No harder working pony around. :Scootaloo ::We are a trio, work as a team :Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle ::We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene :Scootaloo: So let's get to the Crystal Empire and let's do the routine as it was! And let's win this thing! :Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::We've got hearts as strong as horses ::And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory ::We can conquer any challenge we're in ::We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses ::Hearts strong as horses Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Cutie Mark Crusaders *In Volo per la Vittoria es:Hearts Strong as Horses fr:À tout coeur vaillant pl:Hearts Strong as Horses ru:Hearts Strong as Horses en:Hearts Strong as Horses Categoria:Canzoni